1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand pulled cart design and, more particularly, to a lightweight, multipurpose beach cart used to carry materials to and from a sun bathing or picnic area.
2. Description of the Related Art
As beach and sun bathing areas continue to be popular destination site for relaxation, the existence of a convenient and efficient means to transport beach paraphernalia and associated items remains problematic. Visiting the beach may be a full day affair involving the use of food, cold beverages, games, sun block and protective clothing, not to mention the standard towels and blankets. The transportation of these items through hot, loose sand can be very difficult and frustrating. The existing art includes various carts or caddies typically constructed of metal or wood components. Although these devices can facilitate in the transportation of materials to and from a sun bathing area, their heavy and sometimes bulky construction may be cumbersome.
The prior art in this field includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,944 to Michael E. Higson which relates to a beach caddie designed as a carrying cart for the transportation of chairs, coolers, beach umbrellas and other items. After arriving at the beach, the caddie can be converted into a table that includes holders for beverage cans, fishing poles and an umbrella. Although the Higson patent provides for the carrying of numerous items and doubles as a table once at a desired location, its many components and hinges make it a complicated and expensive design. The wide wheels located on the sides of the caddie do not facilitate transportation over sandy terrain that may hinder the bottom center portion of the caddie.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,615 to Norval K. Willette relates to a picnic beach cart designed to carry supplies to a beach or picnic area. After being used as a transportation device, the picnic beach cart can be used as a table. The Willette cart is primarily designed for carrying large items such as coolers and not aptly equipped to carry loose, personal sun bathing items.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,142 to Donald J. Sands relates to a folding beach cart designed to carry supplies to the beach when assembled into its cart configuration. The cart can then be unfolded into a reclining chair or pallet. The Sands invention is limited in the quantity and type of beach supplies that may be carried in its cart form.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,128 to Lauri Stenwall relates to a combined beach chair and shopping cart designed to transport items to the beach or act as a shopping and laundry cart. The Stenwall invention can then be converted into a chair but only after removing the wheels. Similar to the Sands invention, the Stenwall invention is limited in the types and quantities of supplies it can carry.
In each of the prior art references provided, and those reviewed, none of the multipurpose carrying carts emphasize lightweight, simple construction and at the same time maximize their multipurpose attributes in the same fashion as does the present invention. The multipurpose beach cart has few moving parts and is designed to be easy to use and construct. It incorporates all the utilitarian elements of the most comprehensive existing carts combined with a lightweight, easy-to-use design.